Question: The grades on a geometry midterm at Covington are normally distributed with $\mu = 69$ and $\sigma = 3.5$. Omar earned a $74$ on the exam. Find the z-score for Omar's exam grade. Round to two decimal places.
Explanation: A z-score is defined as the number of standard deviations a specific point is away from the mean We can calculate the z-score for Omar's exam grade by subtracting the mean $(\mu)$ from his grade and then dividing by the standard deviation $(\sigma)$ $ { z = \dfrac{x - {\mu}}{{\sigma}}} $ $ { z = \dfrac{74 - {69}}{{3.5}}} $ ${ z \approx 1.43}$ The z-score is $1.43$. In other words, Omar's score was $1.43$ standard deviations above the mean.